A Glimpse of the Road
PM Omniance: June 10th, 9:15 AM Wildomar, Twin's Home PM Omniance: Lucas: He pulls his bag up and sets it in the back of their Jeep, and then pulls his school backpack from around his shoulders and throws it on top of that. So we're heading up to Moreno Valley, then taking either the 15 to vegas then switch to the 40 and finally the 20, or we take the 10 all the way there. There's only a few hours difference between either route. He turns and looks at Odie, Yuri, and Ricky. Still need to decide how we're getting there. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks from Lucas to Odie. Vegas sounds like it could be fun. It's not like gambling is the only thing there to do. PM Omniance: Odie: He nods quickly. Lucas: He looks at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He shrugs. No complaints here. PM | Edited 1:32:43 PM Omniance: Lucas: So we're going the Vegas way then. He takes a deep breath. Alright. He looks at Yuri. Let's go tell mom so she can get all emotional. PM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and walks back up to their house with his brother, looking for their mom in the living room. PM Omniance: Clara: She closes up a small metal lunch box. I made you guys some enchiladas. She grabs the box, and another one, and holds them out to the twins. There should be enough in the both of those for all four of you. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shoves the lunch boxes into the last pack he's holding. Thanks, mom. I have to remember to keep feeding Lucas. He looks at him and pats his tummy. He's all skin and bones. PM Omniance: Clara: You two are really skinny... She nods slightly. She moves forwards and hugs them both tightly. Don't get into any trouble, alright? I have two other children so I'm not afraid to kill you if you screw this up. She pats their backs. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at his brother in confusion. PM Arbi: Yuri: It's just a road trip, mom. What could go wrong? PM Omniance: Luana: Hah-heheh... She's sitting on the couch watching TV. She's watching some kind of Mexican soap opera. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks lover at her before looking back at his mom. We'll be careful. PM Omniance: Clara: She lets go of them. Alright. I'm not going to follow you two out so your friends don't have to see me cry. She smiles at them, she doesn't even look like she's going to cry. I'll keep from embarrassing you. PM Arbi: Yuri: Love you mom. He gives her a quick hug before walking backwards, giving grandma a wave. Bye grandma. He turns afterwards and leaves with the last pack. PM | Edited 1:55:56 PM Omniance: Lucas: He hugs her. We'll be back before you know it. Love you. Clara: He lets go of her. Love you two too. Lucas: Take care of mom for us Avo. Luana: Don't need to tell me... Lucas: I know... He waves at both of them and then quickly runs out of the room after his brother. Let's roll! He stops, their Older brother walking up the driveway. Matt: Mom called me and said you guys were going to Lousiana or something? He shrugs, a confused smile on his face. He looks like their dad, but younger, not quite as tall, and not as muscular. So I thought I'd drop by and give you your presents before you left. He has a small pack with him. PM Arbi: Yuri: He gives his big brother a hug since he never gets to see him. After he grabs the small present and looks it over, confused. Something's wrong. PM Omniance: Matt: What? He looks at Lucas confused. PM Arbi: Yuri: I can't find the rest of the present. Is this it? He keeps looking at the small package. PM Omniance: Matt: He rolls his eyes. Yeah mom said some guy brought you arcade machines? He laughs. That's insane. Lucas: That guy did actually. He points over to Ricky. Matt: He looks over at Ricky. Absolutely insane. PM Arbi: Yuri: He starts to unwrap the present while they look over at Ricky. PM Omniance: It's a nice wooden case, inside of which is a set of six shot glasses. Matt: He pulls his pack off his back and hands Yuri a medium sized bottle-shaped present still wrapped in black paper. This goes with it. Annnd... He pulls out another, slightly larger present. I got you guys this too. He hands it to Lucas. Lucas: He immediately starts tearing it open. It's a somewhat cheaper looking wooden box, he opens the top of it and there's a bunch of stuff inside arranged neatly together. A few folded up maps, some camping supplies, a camera, and two canteens. Matt: For your trip. He shrugs. PM Arbi: Yuri: Sweet. He smiles at the bottle-shaped present but it fades after a moment. This isn't a cola bottle, is it? PM | Edited 2:10:29 PM Omniance: Matt: Aww... Ye of little faith, little bro. He pats him heavily on the shoulder. You're 18 now. That means you can legally drink. So long as you're not in the united states. He winks at Yuri. And so long as mom and dad aren't watching. PM Omniance: Lucas: Or the police... PM Arbi: Yuri: He just looks to the side and puts the wooden case into his pack and holds onto the bottle to put it somewhere safer. Thanks you for the DUI, Matty. He pinches his nipple as he walks past him. PM Omniance: Matt: He flinches slightly. Drink responsibly. He hits Yuri in the back as he walks passed. He does it playfully, but he's so strong it sends Yuri stumbling slightly. Lucas: Thanks Matty. He hugs him slightly with one arm. We're leaving now so we'll see you... Probably at Thanksgiving. Matt: He rolls his eyes as Lucas walks around the car and starts it up. You two better get into some trouble! Can't have you going on a normal, safe, trip. I'm supposed to be the good son remember? He waves at them as Lucas starts to back out. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs at Matt as they leave. I can't promise anything! PM Omniance: Rodin: He barks. Matt: You guys got a dog? Lucas pulls out of the driveway without them responding. PM Omniance: Odie: I forget how many family members you guys have some times. He leans forwards and looks over Yuri's chair. So what'd he get you guys? PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises the wrapped bottle for Odie to grab. And a few shot glasses... but they're in one of my packs. PM Omniance: Odie: Pretty cool. I wish I had a cool, older brother. He sits back and puts his seat belt on. PM Omniance: About two hours later... Lucas: It's about noon as they're now driving in the middle of a desert. There's a lot of cars on the road, but not as many as you might expect on a interstate highway. Odie: You know the best part about your guys car? No doors. He's smoking a joint. Smell doesn't stick. Lucas: One of the reasons why we bought this car was so we could smoke in it without anyone finding out. They drive passed a sign that says "Welcome to Baker, last gas stop for 86 miles!" PM Arbi: Ricky: He taps his demon fingers on the door, getting bored of sitting for so long without anything to do. After awhile he takes out a smoke, igniting his thumb like a lighter and lighting the cigarrete. Yuri: He stretches his arms out and yawns. Yeah, it's really the best car we could ever ask for. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at the gas meter. I'm going to pull off into this town, we're on about half a tank, since we didn't fill the car up before leaving. He hits the indicator and pulls off to the right and drives down the off-ramp. You remembered to bring the money Vivian gave us, right Yuri? PM Arbi: Yuri: He lightly slaps a one dollar bill onto Lucas's cheek while he's driving. PM Omniance: Lucas: He swats Yuri's hand away. Alright, alright! He drives down the road a bit and turns, pulling into a gas station. Odie: Are we going to stop anywhere to eat, or should I just buy a bunch of food at the 7-11? PM | Edited 2:49:44 PM Arbi: Ricky: Let's find somewhere to eat. Yuri: I'll get you a bag of doritos, Odie. He hops out of the jeep when it stops and heads for the store to get them and pay for the gas. Ricky: He puts out his cigarette and steps out of the car, wanting to stand around for a bit. PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks up to the gas station machine and grabs the handle, pulling it out and walking towards the back, lifting up the license plate to reveal the gas-cap. He unscrews it and puts the nozzle in there. As he waits for it to fill he stretches a few times. Anywhere you want to go? PM Arbi: Ricky: He's looking down the road at any nearby places he can find. There's a Tacobell down the street. He looks back at Lucas and Odie. PM Omniance: Odie: I love Taco Bell. He's suddenly wearing sunglasses. Lucas: I'm up for anything. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks back out from the 7-11 store and heads back to where Lucas is. Hey, I think I see a Taco Bell down the street. PM Omniance: Lucas: Taco Bell it is. The gas machine makes a clicking noise and he pulls the nozzle out and puts it back, screwing the cap back on and getting back into the car, starting it up and waiting for everyone else to get in. PM Arbi: Ricky gets back in beside Odie but Yuri stays outside. Yuri: He sees a girl step out of her car, she's wearing a small dress skirt. Wait...I'm gonna try something. PM Omniance: Lucas: He leans out of the car slightly. You wouldn't. Odie: What's going on? He leans out of the car, holding onto the top. He watches Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens the car door to hide any effects from anyone else's eyes and tries activating Book of Sins to see which curse he gets today. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stares at the woman as she enters the gas station store. His eyes shimmer a pink color for only a second. The woman's eyes shimmer pink and she seems normal until she spots the hamburgers and hotdogs. She stops and steps back to stare at them, an overwhelming urge suddenly forcing her to open the glass door and grab the hotdog, eating it. She finishes it messily along with the other two hamburgers inside. The woman looks around before grabbing several twinkies on a shelf and ripping them open one after the other before devouring them. She doesn't care that she gets food on her face as long as she gets to eat them. The man at the cashier notices this and runs over to stop her. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs, putting his hand on his forehead. Odie: Wait, did you do that? PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks both disgusted and impressed by the woman's persistance to keep eating even while the man holds her back. Yuri: He nods and takes another look back at her before getting back in the car. She'll be fine. PM Omniance: Lucas: He shakes his head and pulls the jeep out of the gas station. I ever realize you use one of those on me and I'll... Do something drastic. PM Omniance: Odie: Yeah, please don't curse me, I don't want to get fat... Especially since I'm already so out of shape, I don't think I'd be able to move. PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm not gonna curse any of you, relax. He pauses for a moment and jokingly says. It wouldn't benefit me in anyway. The woman is on the ground crying as she can't stop eating all the junkfood around her, the man having lef to call the police. Someone quickly walks into the store and goes down to his knee to help the woman. The red haired, blue eyed teenager grabs her hand before she can reach for food, stopping her as the pink tint in her eyes seem to fade away. She drops the food and looks down at herself and what she's done before looking at the guy when he speaks. Alexe: His voice sounds calming. You weren't well, please get yourself home and rest. Lady: The woman looks back down around her, seeing she's clean suddenly. All the pieces of food and wrappers are even gone from the floor. She looks up, about to ask how this happened but he's gone. She slowly stands back up, a little tired, and looks towards the cashier. He's standing behind the counter as if nothing was wrong. The woman grabs her forehead and agrees that she might be sick. She goes home to rest. PM Omniance: About twenty minutes later they're back on the road. Lucas is eating a chilito, which he's struggling to keep from spilling onto his shirt and the car as he drives. Odie is eating a huge thing of nachos. Lucas: Anyway, the guy had this rapier or something, and he just kept attacking me. Snooty rich kid, He looks in the rear-view mirror at Ricky. You know what I'm talkin about. He raises an eyebrow at him teasingly before looking back at the road. But he doesn't back off so I just light him up. PM Arbi: Ricky: Snooty rich kid with a sword? Bet he never saw it coming. Yuri: Quiver ladies, quiver he's gonna set the world on fire. He smiles back at Ricky and Odie. PM Omniance: Odie: You guys are scary... Fire and... Curses... He looks out the window. Good thing I'm your best friend. PM Arbi: Yuri: It's not all fun and games. We used these powers before to fight two demons, remember? He looks back at him. We saved your life too. PM Omniance: Odie: ...Yeah... Don't have to remind me of... That... He looks out the window, still wearing sunglasses. PM Omniance: Lucas: He hits Yuri for bringing that up. PM Arbi: Yuri: Lucas's hand stops a few inches away from his face, he turns to look at it before lowering it down and looking back at Odie. Sorry, man... PM Omniance: Odie: It's ok. He grabs a nacho and chews it, still looking outside. Lucas: So today's curse is gluttony, again. He finishes off his burrito and balls up the wrapper, putting it in the paper bag that everything came in, which is now trash. Still haven't gotten that Lust curse. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head, disappointed. I wish I could pick which deadly sin to use... PM Omniance: Odie: So it's any sin? What are they? Sloth, Greed, Envy, Lust, Gluttony... And umm... PM Arbi: Ricky: Pride. He looks at him. Yuri: And Wrath. I'm afraid to use that one... PM Omniance: Odie: Wrath... Scary... PM Arbi: Yuri: You saw what Gluttony did... If I used Wrath on someone they might start trying to kill people. He picks up his soda and takes a drink. Murdoc's our friend but if we got someone innocent killed I don't think he'd hesitate to take us down. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah... There's too many people out there that seem to be a lot more powerful than us too. We probably pissed off the Prince pretty badly by screwin that contract he had with us. PM Arbi: Ricky: You guys aren't alone anymore. He raises his hand up slightly, heat radiates from it for a few seconds. If the Prince tries to mess with any of you... He'll have to go through me first. PM Omniance: Odie: And me -Maybe... Kinda wish I had some powers... But also kinda don't, after everything we've been through they seem to come at a really high price... PM Arbi: Yuri: Your best bet would be getting powers the same way Mandy Lane did but... The Prince has her book now. He looks to the side nervously, remembering Odie's demon was put into that book. Don't think he's letting that book get stolen a second time. PM Omniance: Odie: After what Mandy Lane went through, I don't want to deal with that either... He takes off his sunglasses. She's got the same green eyes now. You guys notice that? He pulls his bottom eye-lid down a bit. I think I know what demon she made a pact with and I'll stay far, far away. She creeps me the fuck out. PM | Edited 4:44:35 PM Arbi: Ricky: That's not a bad idea. She has some serious anger managment issues. But... He looks down at his demon arm and smiles now that he has it. At least some good came out of it. Yuri: He looks back at him. That arm looks so crazy... I still can't believe no one else can see it. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah. I guess you could punch someone right in the face and they wouldn't see it coming at all. PM | Edited 4:49:04 PM Arbi: Ricky: ...I can get very creative with an arm no one else can see. He looks at Lucas through the rearview mirror. Yuri: His eyes widen a little. PM Omniance: Lucas: He gulps slightly. I bet. He looks at his brother with a bit of worry. PM | Edited 4:59:35 PM Arbi: Ricky: So when were you gonna show me your new fire powers? PM Omniance: Lucas: What? He looks in the rear-view at Ricky. Me? PM Arbi: Yuri: Lucas doesn't have any new fire powers. He looks at him, looking a little mad. Unless you went to Tartarus without me... PM Omniance: Lucas: Going there alone is probably suicide... He remembers he heals really fast. ...Ish. PM Arbi: Ricky: It's Infernal Wyrm. I started sensing it yesterday... He looks at Yuri. Demon fire is the only thing I can sense. He looks back at Lucas. That's how I know Yuri doesn't have any fire powers. Yuri: If you didn't go to Tartarus then how did you get a new power?... PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe we got one for our birthday? PM Arbi: Yuri: Grandma? PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe... He looks in the rear-view mirror. Infernal Wyrm huh? PM | Edited 5:06:00 PM Arbi: Ricky: He turns around, looking behind them. There's no one else on the road right now. Try it out. Yuri: He mumbles. Why didn't she tell us she gave us new powers?... Now I'm gonna be stuck trying to figure out what mine is. PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe I should pull us over first... He looks around. PM Arbi: Yuri: He hops out of the car when Lucas pulls over to the side. PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks around the car, stretching slightly. Alright let's see this Infernal whatever. He looks around again to make sure absolutely no one is around. He holds out his right arm and it begins to glow until it ignites on fire. Lucas looks like he's starting to sweat. This kinda... Burns... He takes a deep breath and white-hot circles and runes appear all over his arm as he holds it out. After a moment a burning snake-like demon about a foot and a half long and made of flames, shoots out of his arm and slams into a nearby rock. It clatters there, rolling back and forth for a moment before it rises up and slithers through the air weightlessly. It seems to look around, making a popping noise that almost sounds like a growl. After a moment it slithers through the air back to Lucas, and he looks it over. ...Well that's... Interesting. He reaches up and touches it, the fire from the creature is warm but doesn't seem to burn him. PM Arbi: Ricky: It's kinda cute. He lightly pets the wyrm, his demon arm protecting him from it's heat. Yuri: Another summon. He looks down at Rodin who's sitting beside him. You have some competition. He looks back at the demon wyrm and notices something. Wait... He walks up to him. I've seen this before... PM Omniance: Lucas: He watches the Wyrm coil around Ricky's arm like a snake. It lets out a rattling cry. He then looks at Yuri. ...Where? PM | Edited 5:21:46 PM Arbi: Yuri: The night I snuck out... He remembers Odie is standing nearby so he whispers. ...to help Odie. The Prince summoned one of these to fight off some cultists, except his was a lot bigger. This looks like a baby compared to his. PM Omniance: Lucas: He watches the Wyrm coil from Ricky's arm and hover down to Rodin. It sits on his nose like a spring, the deathly hound seems hesitant to do anything about it, he just looks to Lucas in a bit of confusion for help. That's strange. maybe he'll grow up when I get better at using the power... He looks at Yuri. How big was it? PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't remember exactly but... He looks back at their jeep. It was a lot longer than our car. PM Omniance: Lucas: Damn. He looks at Rodin, and the wyrm seems to shimmer before turning into smoke, its duration running out. The dog just grunts and then sneezes. So you can sense fire powers that well now Ricky? He looks at Ricky. You even knew the name. PM | Edited 5:33:46 PM Arbi: Ricky: He smiles. It's useful, I know. Anyone with fire powers won't be able to sneak up on us. Yuri: That means the Prince can't even get the drop on us... He shrugs after a second. Not that'd he'd ever be able to surprise me. He turns invisible. PM Omniance: Lucas: That is pretty useful... The Prince is... Creepy. He turns and heads back to get into the jeep. It's going to be after one already, let's keep going. PM Arbi: Yuri: He reappears sitting beside his brother once everyone's back in the car. PM Omniance: Lucas: He starts the car up and begins to pull out onto the road. So have you guys beent o Vegas before? His question is almost cut short as a huge black semi-truck drives passed, going well above the speed limit. As it does the four of them see an off-green-blue mist-like energy pouring out from the exhaust pipes and from around the wheels. As it fully passes them and leaves them behind its huge wheels leave trails of greenish flames that slowly extinguish, leaving no trace. Lucas: He just stares at the horizon of the highway, watching it drive up the road ahead of them until heat distortion from the blacktop makes it seem to vanish in the distance.